


Glasses Aren't Just for Hell

by Lady In A Tux (CollateralDamage666)



Series: Wings and Guns [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/Lady%20In%20A%20Tux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that glasses scorched in Holy Fire let him see more than just Hellhounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses Aren't Just for Hell

Dean twirled the glasses in his hand careful not to touch the lenses.  He didn’t want to risk ruining the vision it gave him.  He slipped them onto his face, pushing it up his nose.  Nothing was different around him and he felt guilty that he wished he saw something out of the ordinary with these glasses to preoccupy himself.  He needed something else to put his mind on after that fight against the hellhound.  After all he had done, trying to protect his brother, he had failed and now Sam was doing the trails when he should be the one to do so.  Sam had a life to look forward to after all this was done.  Dean, on the other hand?  Not really.  If one of them had to die in the end, Dean knew that he would be the best choice.  Sam didn’t agree.  Though Sam hardly ever did.

He tilted his head down and rubbed at his temples.  Sam would probably come out looking for him soon, but he was more than content staying outside, away from people, sitting on the hood of the Impala.  He slid off, dusting off the back of his jeans and was about to remove the glasses on his way back inside when he heard the familiar sound of fluttering wings behind him.  The glasses were halfway off his nose and he didn’t have time to push them up as he saw Castiel, staggering toward him, a cut on his forehead and blood on his shirt.  Dean dashed forward, catching Castiel before he fell.  With his help, Castiel was able to stand stronger and move to the Impala, where he sat on the hood where Dean had been just moments before.

“Cas, you okay buddy?  Where have you been and what the hell-” he cut himself off as Castiel swayed again.  He slapped his hand down on Castiel’s left shoulder to steady him.

“I-“ Castiel leaned forward, head lolling down, “I don’t- I’m ashamed.  I’m scared.  I don’t quite… remember.”

Castiel brought his hands up out of his lap and Dean looked down at them to see they were shaking.  Dean put his other hand on Castiel’s shoulder and leaned down to look him in the eye.

“Look, buddy, let’s get you inside.  You need to rest, even if you are an angel.”

Castiel nods his head in agreement before immediately shaking it instead the moment Dean tries to get him up.  Castiel leans further forward, forehead tapping softly against Dean’s collarbone before the angel relaxed fully and he pushed closer.  He was more relaxed now, and despite Dean’s natural reflex to push anything that wasn’t a girl away from him, he let Castiel stay there.  His body had stopped shaking and he seemed to be content like this.  Then came his voice, muffled.

“Why are you wearing glasses?  Did your eyes get injured?  I could fix them-“

“No, no.  Nothing like that.  They’re just a little asset we got from our latest… hunt.”

Castiel pulled back to look at him with that confused puppy look, head cocked to the side as he tried to understand the man standing before him.  Dean, self conscious, reached back, meaning to take off the glasses, but pushed them back up his nose instead.  They had been dangerously close to falling off anyway and putting them back on seemed the safest place to put them.  He was moving to help Castiel up again when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.  He turned to look at the source and his heart nearly stopped beating at what he saw.  A blank wing, stretched out over the hood of the Impala and bent down.  It twitched every once in a while, mostly subconscious.

“What are you looking at?  Is something there?”  Castiel said, tensing, and suddenly his wings fluttered to life.  They flared out, black feathers shining dimly in the poor lighting.  If Dean listened close enough he could almost imagine he could hear them, the beat of wings like when Castiel disappeared, the fluttering of them about him as he left to go do something.  Then the moment was gone and the wings were folded about him, like a protective blanket and Dean was swaddled in darkness.  For a moment he was terrified, hands gripping tightly to Castiel’s trench coat, but eventually it slid away to make room for awe.

Dean backed away slowly, walking through the seemingly tangible objects easily.  The wings folded and lifted and Castiel peeked out from between them, confused once more.

“Dean?  Are you okay?”

He spent another moment looking at the black wings and let a smile slip onto his face, “I’m fine Cas, it’s just that-“ he reached out and his hand slid though one of the wings like it wasn’t there at all, “I like your wings.”

Immediately the wings flicked back, folding up against Castiel’s back as though he was trying to shove them out of sight.  Almost as if he was ashamed of them.  Castiel’s head was bowed again, the shaking back and he clutched his hands together almost painfully tight,  Dean stepped back to his original position and placed his right hand back on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I said I liked them, Cas.  You don’t need to hide them from me.”

The wings unfolded a bit, peeking out at his words.

“You like them?”

“I like them?”

“You’re not scared?”

“Cas, really?”

“I just thought it was customary to… cover all the bases.”

Dean let out a laugh and helped Castiel stand, slinging one of the angel’s arms over his shoulder.  He saw the wing stretch out on reflex, curling around him protectively.

“Are you always doing this with your wings?  Trying to protect me with them?”

“I do it mostly without realizing that.  I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.  I know you hate feeling weak.”

“Blunt as always.”

“I find it’s easier to be such,” they were almost to the door now, but Castiel lurched to a stop, “Does it bother you?”

“Not really, seeing as I can’t usually view them.  If it makes you feel better, you can keep doing it.  Now get your ass moving or I’m just gonna leave you here.”

“I believe I have enough strength to get inside on my own now,” but Castiel was smiling and he made no move to take back his arm, letting Dean lead the angel, “Oh, and Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?  Helping your heavy ass inside?”

“For everything.”

Dean twisted the knob and opened the door.  Inside, Sam turned to berate him, but his words died in his throat when he saw Castiel leaning against his older brother and he rushed forward to try to help.

Dean turned to Cas, only now realizing just how close their faces were to each other, and smiled, “Thanks for coming back.”

The wings hugged tighter, folding around the two of them and Castiel had to look away from the human.  He had never felt so at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so if you find any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
